


Dinner in the Dark

by Fandoms_Everywhere_United



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Power Outage, Sort Of, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/pseuds/Fandoms_Everywhere_United
Summary: In the middle of Christmas decorating, the power goes out.





	Dinner in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meeokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/gifts).



> Sorry, this was so late!!!!! I meant to get to it sooner, but it totally slipped my mind. Anyway, here you are!!!

Christmas was just around the corner, and Lance was bouncing off the wall with excitement. Garland and tinsels had been thrown haphazardly, yet stylishly, on the walls, and fairy lights hung in stalactite formations from the ceiling and doorways. They were low enough that Shiro had to be on the lookout as he walked around their shared house, lest he get his eyes poked out.

Lance was in the middle of plugging the last string of lights in when it happened; the lights went out. Apparently, a little less than 20 different lights plugged into the same socket, piggybacking off of other extension cords, was too much for the breaker.

Keith, who was cooking at the stove, had the only source of light still working, his silhouette just barely visible in front of the glow. “Lance, was that you?” He asked, unconcerned, as he continued to stir the food in the pan.

“Was what me?” Lance asked inncoently as he pulled cords from their plugs to no avail. He stood up to walk around, waving his hands out in front of him to find their coffee table before his toes did on their own.

Unfortunately, his hands failed where his feet succeeded, and he cursed, gripping his feet.

Keith was in the middle of formulating a reply when a very unmanly screech echoed through the house, cutting him off. Any concern that either of them might have felt was quickly dissolved by the voice that followed.

“Who the _fuck_ turned off the hot water!?” Shiro called from the bathroom.

“It was Lance, Shiro!” Keith called helpfully, trying and failing to keep the mischievous smirk off of his face.

Lance gaped at one of his boyfriends. “How could you betray me like this?” He mouthed, realizing too late that Keith couldn’t see him.

“As soon as I get out of the shower, which is going to be _very fast_ because the water is freezing, I’m going to…” He trailed off.

“Maybe you should take this time to _cool off_?” Lance suggested, a grin spreading on his face from his pun.

The water shut off in the other room. “You’re a dead man, McClain.”

“Good luck finding me in the dark!” Lance called as the door opened and Shiro stepped through, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. He turned and promptly fell over the coffee table, earning himself a bruise on his shoulder.

Shiro chuckled, dodging around the furniture like a ninja, his eyes already somehow adjusted to the darkness. “I’ll just follow the sounds of you running into things. Echolocation, I’m like a bat.”

“What kind of a sound does a bat make?” Lance asked curiously, dodging around the couch and hiding behind it.

“I think it’s a chirping sound.” Keith supplied helpfully, shutting off the stove and getting a few plates out.

Shiro took half a second to glare at Keith. “I’ll be damned if you think I’m going to chirp.”

Keith shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” Behind him, Shiro succeeding in vaulting the couch and tackling Lance, who was still hiding behind it. The towel fluttered to the ground beside the two of them, and they both screeched. “Shiro, when you put some clothes on, would you be a dear and grab some candles from the hallway closet?”

Lance stuck his tongue out from underneath Shiro’s body. “Why do you have to be such a party pooper all the time, Keith? Shiro can totally eat naked.”

“The sauce on the chicken is still hot, and it just came off the stove.” Keith said sensibly. “If he happens to drop one on himself, it’ll be like dropping the culinary equivalent of napalm on his bare skin.”

“Sounds fun,” Lance said. “We’ll just have to lick it off for him.”

Keith looked pointedly in his boyfriend’s general direction. “This recipe also contains a little bit of hot sauce, and I don’t think _anyone_ wants that anywhere near their nether regions.”

“I think that I’ll go put some clothes on, babe.” Shiro whispered, and gave Lance a quick peck on the cheek before whispering into his ear. “Even if you’re just going to take them off later.”

“Don’t get the scented ones!” Keith called as he set the table.

“Scented clothes?”

“Scented candles.”

Not long after, Shiro arrived fully clothed, even if his shirt was inside out, and with an armful of candles. “I couldn’t tell which ones were scented and which ones weren’t so I brought them all.”

Keith scoffed and pulled Shiro into him, trying for a smooth move, but the motion knocked one of the larger candles free, and it landed on Keith’s foot with a dull thud. He desperately tried not to react to the sudden spike of pain, so through clenched teeth, he asked. “Did you try smelling them?”

Shiro smiled and put all of the candles on the table before picking the one that had rolled into his foot up. “No, it’s more fun this way.”

Pushing himself off of the floor, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pointedly motioned towards his boyfriend’s foot, which was still in more pain than it should have been from a single candle. “I would kiss it for you, but I don’t have a foot fetish.”

“Thank you for that,” Keith muttered to Lance before he looked to the nondescript candles. “I’m down for sweet, sticky chicken to eat while snickerdoodle burns on the counter.”

“I want the chocolate one near me!” Lance called as his arm darted out to grab one that looked darker than the rest. “At least, I think that this is the chocolate one.” He squinted at the label, but he still couldn’t see anything.

Keith nodded and pushed his boyfriend and the offending candle away from him. “We do have one, and you can keep that abomination on your side of the table.”

“Who wants to get the lighter?” Shiro asked, picking one of the smaller ones as his own.

“Nose goes!” Lance called, and a quick shuffle sounded like he had raced to put his finger on the tip of his nose. The other two were quiet for a moment before he continued. “You know, you need to say something, because we’re in the dark, and I have no clue who is touching their nose.”

“I am.” Keith and Shiro both said, neither having moved since Lance had issued the challenge. They smiled towards each other through the dark.

Shiro nodded his head. “I’ve actually had my finger on my nose since I got out of the shower.” He tapped the candle against his head, even though neither of his boyfriends could see it. “You can never be too prepared, you know.”

Lance laughed skeptically. “And my name is Keith Kogane.”

Keith shuffled closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in. “No, but it could be _Lance_ Kogane.”

For twenty seconds, the impossible happened; Lance was silent. All things must come to an end, however, and he huffed and walked away. “You two win; I’m going to get the lighter.”

He returned after some rummaging around in the kitchen drawers with the lighter. He lit his first, the rich smell of synthetic chocolate spreading through the air as he overzealously inhaled through his nose. “That’s a good scent right there.” He said in his best salesperson voice, which only had his other two boyfriends cracking up.

“Keith next,” Shiro said. “Let’s see how lucky his random draw was.” The flame spread from the lighter to the wick, illuminating Keith’s face and filling the air with the undeniable scent of pine trees.

“We’re off to a great start; let’s see how Shiro’s candle can further mess the air up.” Keith teased, trying to use the light from his lit candle to see the label on Shiro’s.

He wordlessly held up his candle for Lance to light, and as soon as it did, the smell of baby powder joined the pine trees and the chocolate. “No snickerdoodle, Keith; it looks like you were wrong.” Shiro teased, rubbing his elbow into his boyfriend’s ticklish side, knowing that it would make him fold like a piece of origami paper.

“Shiro, if I drop this fucking candle, and I catch the house on fire, and we die, I’m blaming you.” Keith said dangerously as he held the candle out so that all anyone could see was the flame’s reflection in his eyes and the tip of his nose.

“Keith, if you drop that fucking candle and the three of us can’t act fast enough to put the fire out, we deserve to die.” Shiro retaliated just as seriously.

“Touche.” They narrowed their eyes at each other, channeling their inner western movies.

“Alright!” Lance said, clapping his hands together, setting his candle next to his plate, and sitting down. “It’s time to feast!” He rubbed his hands and hefted the silverware that he had set out earlier, holding the utensils in his fists and looking expectantly at his boyfriends.

They both rolled their eyes and sat down at the table, lighting a few of the other candles before grabbing their own silverware in a more civilized manner. They ate dinner to the smell of chocolate, pine, baby powder, orange, something that made Keith’s nose itch, and ocean breeze; they still hadn’t managed to find the snickerdoodle candle that Keith insisted would be the next one.

“You know…” Shiro started and trailed off. “This dinner is almost as sweet as you.” He winked, but even with the candles, they couldn’t see the motion.

“I know I put too much sugar in it; you don’t have to make jokes about it.” Keith teased back, taking another bite. “In hindsight, I think the recipe might have said teaspoons, but I swear it said tablespoons when I read it.”

“It’s okay, babe,” Lance said, leaning over to give them both semi-sticky kisses on their cheeks, and getting so close to the candles that he could feel their warmth. “It’s sweet enough for a candle-lit dinner if you ask me.”

Shiro scoffed. “If this is a romantic dinner, then what’s for dessert?”

“Me.”

Shiro couldn’t tell who exactly had said that, but if he said he didn’t rush through the rest of his dinner in expectation for dessert, he would be a lying man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
